Surveillance
by meixel
Summary: A 2-part short story featuring Mike, Dan, Steve and Jeannie. Dan has plans to go to the ballgame, but Mike has other ideas.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own SOSF or any of the characters depicted here. Writing is for enjoyment and skill development only. Thank you to all for continued readership and support. This is in response to a writer's challenge: 1) you must write a story with the phrase, 'all I want to do' and 2) well, if I say, that gives part chapter 2 away.

* * *

**Surveillance**

**Chapter 1**

Inspector Dan Robbins sighed as he looked over the steering wheel and down hilly De Haro Street. Surveillance was never a fun aspect of his job. In fact, most times it was tedious, and this was no exception.

"Not the way I planned to spend my dinner break, Mike," he commented quietly.

"I know, I know. I owe you one, Daniel." Lt. Stone said impatiently as he raised his binoculars.

"And when is it that you use binoculars?" the younger detective inquired. "Those aren't standard issue."

"What are you saying? These are the ones you got me for Christmas. Don't you remember?"

"Of course, I remember! I got them for you with the intent of taking you hiking and bird watching in Muir Woods. I never expected you to use them for surveillance. Especially, _this_ kind of surveillance. This is your _own_ street, Mike." Dan said as he pointed to the De Haro sign.

"I said 'I owe you', Dan." Mike conceded.

"Dinner and a ballgame. After all, I was supposed to go to the ballgame with you and Steve tonight. Now we've pulled double duty and this is our one hour off between shifts. And speaking of hour off, why aren't we eating dinner? I'm starved. Honestly, Mike, I don't understand why we are here."

As Dan remained confused by Mike's actions, all came into focus as a familiar dark green Porsche 911 Targa came into view and pulled in front of Mike's house a block and a half away.

"Mike…" Dan began cautiously as he recognized the car. "What is this?"

"Steve was going to meet you and me at my house at 5pm, remember?"

"Yes, Mike," Dan replied rather tersely. "I do recall that your house was the meeting place tonight."

Mike flashed a grin over at his partner. "Before we left the station, I called Jeannie to tell her that you and I couldn't make it to the ballgame. We had some surveillance to do, huh?" He winked at his partner and continued. "She will relay that information to Steve."

"Relay? Mike, I'm still confused. What is this about?"

Mike ignored Dan's question. "Look at Buddy boy there. Doesn't look very collegiate in Giants gear, does he? You know it took me years to get him to wear something besides "A's" colors to a baseball ballgame. That green and yellow – ghastly is what it is. That black sweatshirt he's wearing? I bought it for him."

Dan nodded his head as he confirmed that Steve was indeed wearing a black Giants sweatshirt with a pair of jeans. "Won't he be disappointed to know that the game is off?" Dan asked innocently.

"The game isn't off. He can take whomever he wishes. Jeannie will tell him that the tickets are waiting for him in an envelope at the front desk at the station. She'll convey my apologies but tell him that he'd better hurry if he wants to make the first inning."

"But do you think he'll want to go alone? I wouldn't."

"And neither will he. Let's just watch what happens." Mike sat back and once again raised the binoculars.

Dan was quiet for several moments until he realized just what his partner was doing. "Wait a minute. You're setting them up?"

"Every time Steve comes over, it's always to do something with me. Either we go bowling or go to a ballgame or do something that guys do. But all the while he's at the house, those two are making lovey dovey eyes at each other. It drives me crazy. They don't think I notice, but I do. When I try to catch them in their lovesick stare, they look away or change the subject. They haven't gone out alone, so I thought the old man here could help a bit."

"So let me get this straight. You felt like Steve needed _your_ help to get a date? And you are okay with Mr. Romeo dating your daughter? Mike, he's had a line of women long enough to cross the Golden Gate." Dan was doubtful that Mike had thought the entire idea through.

"I _am _okay with it. I know Steve had a reputation as a ladies man, but he's stopped the carousing. Since the shooting, he's changed." Mike turned serious for a moment as he remembered the time when Steve nearly died. "He sees life differently. She knows it too."

Dan gave a slight reflective smile knowing that all ended as well as it could after the horrible events around the Tannenger trial. "And you think the both like each other…" Dan asked.

"Sure, they do…"

"And they aren't capable of figuring this out for themselves…" Dan further probed.

"They've known each other a long time. They're too comfortable with each other and don't know how to break the ice. They just need a little nudge," Mike declared.

About a minute later, Steve exited the Stone residence escorting Mike's daughter, Jeannie, down the many front steps. She was dressed in an orange top and black pants, perfect for a Giants game. Steve raced around to the other side of his Porsche to open the door for her and then gently assisted her into the passenger seat.

"See?" Mike asked.

"See what?" Dan responded.

"Their first date," Mike announced as he smiled broadly.

"Great. And what do I get out of it? **All I want to do** is see a ballgame." Uncharacteristic of Dan, there was a slight whine in his voice. It was clear that Mike had tested his patience.

"How about this?" Mike asked as he pulled another envelope from his coat pocket and handed it to his partner.

Dan opened the envelope and found a pair of opening night tickets for the 49'ers football game. His eyes popped as he saw how close they were to the field. "Mike, thank you. I didn't expect…. Hey, you had this planned all along."

"And you'll get a good dinner, too, my boy."

"What about Jeannie and Steve?"

"What about them? They are going to a baseball game. After all, there are dozens of home games during the year. In football, you only get a few chances. That's where you and I will go, Daniel. Leave the baseball to the lovebirds."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Mike smiled as he turned off the radio that sat next to his recliner_. Just like the old days_, he thought as he looked around the quiet living room. _I remember listening to the games when we were kids. Alex and I always fought over who would set the radio dial. Funny what brothers do… _

Mike noted the time on the clock. He knew the game had been a fast paced pitchers' duel. _Just after ten, so that means Steve and Jeannie should be home before eleven. Maybe they'll stop somewhere for coffee…at the very latest, I can't imagine them being much later than midnight._

He smiled at himself wondering how the 'first date' went. It made all the sense in the world. The two people to whom he felt closest for years – indeed, they were his world – could find happiness with each other.

The timing was right, too. Mike now had Dan as his new partner and their relationship had improved steadily in the last few months. What was a rocky start changed once Mike accepted the fact that Dan was his own man and not a pale imitation of his 'Buddy boy'. Since that revelation, they quickly formed a closer bond in the year since the Tannanger trial first brought them together.

And then he had Irene. Sometimes. But that was another story.

Not wanting to be the overbearing father sitting in the living room just waiting for their return, he got ready for bed. As he passed the dining table, he saw the note Jeannie had left for him. He read it again and smiled.

_Mike – Pie and casserole are in the oven. Be home later. Love, Jeannie_

Recalling the pie mentioned in her note, Mike made a quick detour into the kitchen for late night snack before turning out the lights on the main floor.

* * *

As he looked over to the clock on the nightstand, Mike realized he dozed off. _12:30 – they must have made it back by now. Surprised I didn't hear them._ Wanting to see for himself, Mike rose and looked down the stairway. No lights. Total darkness. He turned to check Jeannie's room to see if she was already in bed. The door was open and the bed was still made from the morning. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to bed.

* * *

Mike was usually a heavy sleeper, but tonight he would feel unsettled until they made it home. He rolled over, cracked open his eyes and saw that it was now 1:30 in the morning. _Surely she is home by now. _ Mike retraced his steps to the stairway and Jeannie's room. No change. He returned to his bedroom with a frown on this face.

Now unable go back to sleep, Mike tossed and turned. He was alternately worried and annoyed. It was a work night. Steve would need to be at Berkeley in the morning. Mike could not imagine that his academic friend would be out all night when he had class in only a few hours. Had something happened to them? Or perhaps was Dan right? _Mr. Romeo. Enough women to line up across the Golden Gate Bridge, has he? _ The thought took center stage in his mind.

* * *

2:45 am. _They are grown adults. It's none of my business_, Mike reasoned to himself. But then he continued to wonder if he had created a situation that would damage the relationships he cherished most.

"Should have stayed out of it," Mike said aloud. Exhaustion finally caught up with him and he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later.

"Are you sure you'll be okay here?" Jeannie whispered. The lights were low as they tried to be quiet after returning to the Stone residence at such a late hour.

"Sure, I'll be fine on your couch," Steve whispered back. "With the pain medication the hospital gave me, I'm starting to lose it anyway. I could fall asleep standing up."

"Okay, I'll get you a blanket and a pillow," she answered as she touched his healthy arm. "I'm just so sorry this happened. Mike is going to flip when he sees that you dislocated your shoulder."

"He had to have been drunk," Steve growled. "It was like an avalanche. The guy went for the foul ball and fell over, knocking over the two people in front of him. They fell over and knocked over the people in front of them. It didn't stop until they got to the front row of the section."

"You pushed me out of the way and took the brunt of it," she said sweetly as she brushed away strands of hair from her rescuer's forehead. Despite the room being dim, he could see the crystal blue in her eyes and now a glow around her face.

The glow. He had heard about 'the glow' from some of his male friends when they spoke about their wives. He even recalled Mike talking about the glow around Helen when he realized they were in love. Now he saw it for himself. He wasn't surprised. He had known for some time that she was the one. Steve shifted his gaze to her eyes but then realized he had been too long without speaking. He feared he created an awkward moment. He pulled back and cleared his throat.

Indeed. She too looked into his eyes, anticipating his next move. After all they had gone through that evening – and really, all the years before – she knew he felt for her as she felt for him. "Steve," she began.

Steve interrupted as he knew that this was the time. "Jeannie, I never want to see you hurt. I would do anything to protect you, you know that?"

Jeannie whispered, "I know".

"If I'm out of line here, Jeannie, remember I'm on pain medication," he laughed nervously. He said nothing more, but leaned forward and gave her one simple kiss.

Leaning back, he smiled, because no matter what, the truth was out. It was almost a relief.

Jeannie felt a burning flush come over her cheeks. "It's a good thing the lights are low," she laughed. "I must be beet red."

"Oh, is it okay?" This was unfamiliar territory for him. Most of the women Steve had initiated a relationship with quickly dispensed with the 'first kiss' for more adult activity. But this time, it was different.

"It's definitely okay." She leaned forward and returned a kiss of her own, but this time it was longer and deeper.

When they finished, the only thing they could do was laugh nervously. But then Steve turned serious. "I meant what I said, babe," he began. "I don't ever want to see you hurt. I would never suggest we get together if I thought it would jeopardize our friendship. It's just that over the years…" He then paused to yawn. Despite his better efforts, his fatigue knew no boundaries.

"I know," she answered sweetly. "Me, too." With one more kiss, she rose to get the blanket and pillow.

* * *

Mike woke again, but this time it was to the sound of giggling. _3:30 in the morning?_ _What the…_ He could hear footsteps up the stairs, the hall closet door opening and closing, and then footsteps back down.

Curiosity got the best of Mike Stone. He had to see what was going on. And while everyone in the home was well over 21, he was not above making a smart remark about how late it was - no, sir. He rose from the bed, grabbed his robe and marched downstairs.

* * *

After placing the pillow at the end of the couch, Jeannie quickly unfolded the blanket and placed it over Steve as he reclined.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Jeannie asked as she sat on the edge of the sofa.

"Right now, I'm fine," he answered honestly. She reached over for a kiss goodnight. "I guess we have a lot of things to talk about," he added, "but that will wait until tomorrow. The best thing we can both do is get some sleep. I'm beat."

Just then, the lights came on and Mike was standing at the foot of the stairs. "I thought I heard something," he said unemotionally as he took in the sight of his former partner and daughter.

"Sorry, Mike. We didn't want to wake you." Jeannie said apologetically while keeping her spot by Steve.

"It's awfully late, sweetheart," Mike asked as he looked at Jeannie and then to Steve, not fully grasping that he was an injured man. "And you're staying over?"

"Yeah, well, if you don't mind. I had a bit of an accident tonight. We've been at the hospital."

"What?" This was not the explanation Mike thought he would get. He hurried around the couch and only then saw Steve's shoulder immobilized. "What happened to you?"

"A long story, but basically this idiot fan knocked several of us over going for a foul ball. I was on the end of domino trail and hit my shoulder on the railing that was in front of our seats."

"Ow," was Mike's only comment. He walked closer to his houseguest to get a better view. "Buddy boy, I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," Steve responded with a degree of macho.

"And you're okay?" Mike asked his daughter.

"Thanks to Steve. He stepped in and pushed me out of the line of falling bodies. I walked away without a scratch."

Mike nodded. "I'm sorry. If Dan and I had been there, it might have gone differently."

"Ah, yes. Police protection for the professor, eh? Well, just so you know, I'll be fine, as long as you don't mind me crashing on your couch tonight."

"I don't mind." Mike shook his head as he turned around and walked around the sofa. "So that's what took you so long. You two went to the ballgame and you end up at the hospital."

"Well, we did have adventure getting back here. Steve didn't want his beloved Porsche sitting by its lonesome at the ballpark, so we took a cab back to the parking lot. Of course, it's a stick shift and you never showed me how to drive a stick," Jeannie added with an accusatory tone. "So with Steve's shoulder wrapped, we sort of shared duties. He operated the foot pedals and steered with his good arm. I shifted when he told me to." She giggled as she mimicked how she shifted.

"You should have called me." Mike scolded. He couldn't hide the disappointment. His plan to bring them together apparently not only didn't work, but it ended up getting Steve hurt.

"But we thought you and Dan were working a double shift? When _did_ you get home, anyway?" Steve asked.

Caught off guard with the question, Mike stumbled initially with his response. "Oh, we were able to knock off earlier than I thought." He could feel the heat in his cheeks. Lying was not his forte.

"Well anyway, we managed," Steve answered and then winked at Jeannie.

Mike nodded his head. "Well, sorry it was a bad night. I thought you two kids would have fun together."

The couple nodded, but then Jeannie gave Mike another puzzled look. "How did you know we were together?"

Mike answered quickly and defensively. "I saw your note."

"Yes, but I just said where to find dinner and that I'd be back later. I didn't tell you where I went," Jeannie commented.

"Well, I just figured that you two went out, that's all. Umm, since Dan and I couldn't go. Look, it's getting late and it's time for us to get to bed." He couldn't wait to leave the room. The night had been a failure.

"Well, there is one thing. But maybe we can talk about that in the morning," Steve added with a mischievous grin. "I'm just too tired."

Mike stopped in his tracks. Jeannie was beaming from ear to ear.

"What?"

Jeannie and Steve looked at each other and smiled again. He raised his uninjured arm and grabbed her hand, squeezing in tightly. Looking back towards his partner, he joked. "If I say now, you might dislocate my other shoulder."

It quickly sank in what had happened with the pair. "Is it what I'm thinking?"

"I have no idea what you're thinking, but if you could tolerate me being around here more often and taking your daughter out…"

Mike paused for a moment, feeling much relief and finally in control. He gave his former partner his most innocent look. "I didn't expect this, but all right." Then shifting his stance and look to pure intimidation, Mike added, "Let me tell you this: if you do one thing to hurt my daughter, so help me, I'll dislocate parts of your body you didn't even know existed. Got me?"

Steve's eyes grew wide and the fatigue he felt seconds earlier suddenly evaporated. His only response was a short one. "Yes, sir."

"Good." Mike's severe expression melted into a wide smile as he wrapped his arm around his daughter. He planted a kiss on her cheek and winked at his friend. "I couldn't be any happier. "

_And wait until I tell Dan. He thought the old man was crazy, but I called it like I saw it. If he doesn't watch out, I'll set him up, too. He won't know what hit him… _


End file.
